Loveless
by chibilele
Summary: Soubi desaparece, deixando Ritsuka preocupado. Quando Soubi finalmente liga para ele, Ritsuka ordena que ele vá ao seu encontro, quando eles finalmente tem uma conversa que decidirá o rumo de suas vidas. Presente pra minha nee-chan *-*


Mais uma noite mal dormida, notas caindo na escola, brigas mais com sua mãe, seus próprios amigos o estranhavam, ainda que não se conhecessem há tanto tempo a ponto de conhecê-lo bem. Até Yayoi parecia preocupado, ainda que se esforçasse para escondê-lo, pelo menos na presença de Yuiko; essa, por sua vez, se desesperava cada vez que via o amigo no estado em que estava, cada vez mais pálido e com mais olheiras. E em pensar que era tudo culpa dele... Tudo culpa dele que sumira de repente, sem nada dizer, nem ao menos um bilhete ou uma mensagem no celular. Nada. Tentava dormir, e em seus sonhos o via; acordado, ele lhe dominava a mente. Estava enlouquecendo com aquilo.

_You don't remember me  
But I remember you  
I lie awake and try so hard  
Not to think of you  
But who can decide what they dream?  
__And dream I do..._

Naquela noite, ele finalmente conseguira dormir, mas o telefone logo o acordou. Teve vontade de jogá-lo na parede, mas alguma força desconhecida levou sua mão a tatear no escuro e, sem ao menos ver quem ligava quando era madrugada, atendeu ao telefone.

- Ritsuka? – chamou a voz do outro lado da linha. Despertando rapidamente e setindo o coração acelerar, o garoto nem ao menos conseguia responder à ligação pela qual esperava. – Ritsuka, você está aí?

- Aonde você está? – perguntou Ritsuka, antes de qualquer coisa.

- Não posso responder agora, liguei apenas porque estava muito preocupado. Está tudo bem com você?

- Você some por tanto tempo e ainda me pergunta se eu estou bem! Sou eu quem deveria fazer as perguntas. E que história é essa devocê não poder me falar aonde está? Está preocupado comigo e não quer me ver? Está em apuros, não está? Você precisa de mim, sou seu sacrifício, Soubi! – aos poucos, Ritsuka colocava para fora tudo o que sentira durante o tempo em que Soubi sumira.

- É por me preocupar com você que o mantenho longe, Ritsuka. E eu quero vê-lo, e o quero mais que tudo. Eu te amo, Ritsuka.

_I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breath  
You're taking over me__._

- Se me amasse não teria sumido, sem nem ao menos me procurar.

- Quero protegê-lo, por isso o afastei de mim. Escute, Ritsuka... Cuide-se muito bem, e se precisar de algo não hesite em me ligar, porque irei correndo socorrê-lo. Só não me peça para agora, pelo seu bem.

- Você se esqueceu de tudo o que enfrentamos juntos? Venha para cá, Soubi. É uma ordem.

_Have you forgotten all I know  
And all we had?_

Com o telefone desligado, Ritsuka ficou sentado em sua cama, esperando o loiro chegar. Não demorou até que ele surgisse pela janela, e menos ainda demorou até que o garoto a abrisse. Ele olhou para o loiro nos olhos, segurando as lágrimas que queriam rolar por sua face e a vontade de se jogar em seus braços.

Repentinamente, Soubi acariciou o rosto do garoto, que estremeceu.

- Eu te amo, Ritsuka – dizendo isso, Soubi pousou seus lábios sobre os de Ritsuka, que deixou as lágrimas caírem e molharem também a face do outro.

_You saw me mourning my love for you  
And touched my hand  
I knew you loved me then__._

- Por que você sumiu? – perguntou Ritsuka quando seus lábios se separaram, batendo em Soubi enquanto as lágrimas que antes prendia corriam livremente por sua face.

Soubi não respondeu. A falta de argumentos dele irritava Ritsuka, que cada vez sentia mais e mais vontade de fazê-lo sofrer tudo o que ele havia sofrido pela ausência do outro. Após algum tempo, Soubi segurou os braços do jovem garoto e o abraçou; no começo, Ritsuka se debatia, mas depois se deixou ficar, acalentado pelo abraço do loiro.

- Soubi, eu desisto da escola se quiser, da minha família, de tudo, mas me leve com você caso vá embora... Não me deixe sozinho. Não de novo.

_I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
You're taking over me__._

Soubi sorriu e soltou Ritsuka. Abaixou-se e secou as lágrimas do garoto, sempre sorrindo.

- Não precisa desistir de nada, Ritsuka. Eu não vou embora.

- Mentira – retrucou o garoto, fechando a cara.

- Eu já menti para você?

- Já omitiu muita coisa, o que, para mim, dá no mesmo.

- Eu te amo, Ritsuka. Quero protegê-lo.

- Então me deixe protegê-lo também, Soubi. Quero ser seu sacrifício, aquele que vai ajudá-lo quando precisar e que vai morrer por você, se necessário. Quero saber que o verei todos os dias, quero saber o que acontece com você, eu quero... Eu só quero... Eu quero tê-lo ao meu lado, Soubi – uma nova lágrima correu pela face de Ritsuka.

_I look in the mirror and see your face  
If I look deep enough  
So many things inside that are  
Just like you are taking over__._

- Durante esse tempo que sumi, eu enfrentei muitos perigos e agradeci por não tê-lo ao meu lado, Ritsuka. Não suportaria vê-lo sofrer. Por favor, não me faça prometer isso.

- Acha que gosto de ver você sofrer, Soubi? Por que é sempre tão injusto, a ponto de se preocupar mais comigo que com você?

- Não quero que sua vida dependa de mim, Ritsuka.

- Tarde demais, Soubi: ela já pertence.

- Não sabe o que diz, Ritsuka... A vida é algo muito valioso.

- Eu sei como dói perder alguém que amamos. Eu já perdi Seimei, não quero perder também você, Soubi. Nunca.

_I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
You're taking over me__._

- Eu prometo, Ritsuka – disse Soubi finalmente. – Eu prometo deixá-lo ser meu sacrifício e não esconder nada nunca mais de você.

- De verdade? – perguntou Ritsuka, cético.

- Não acredita em mim?

- Deveria acreditar, quando você já me prometeu isso e continua fazendo o contrário?

- Era diferente. Você não me amava naquela época. Ou escondia? Ou será que a saudade fez você ver que, na verdade, me ama?

- Não fale bobeiras – retrucou Ritsuka, rubro.

- Agora que estamos bem – Ritsuka abraçou Soubi pelas costas e deixou seu rosto próximo ao de Ritsuka, a ponto de um sentir a respiração do outro -, diga que me ama.

Ritsuka permaneceu mudo.

- Não me ama, Ritsuka? – Soubi olhava fundo nos olhos do garoto, que sentia seu rosto cada vez mais quente. – Eu te amo, Ritsuka.

- Eu te amo, Soubi – disse finalmente Ritsuka, recebendo mais um beijo de seu amado. Agora estariam para sempre juntos. Poderiam não ter o mesmo nome, mas certamente eles tinham algo muito mais forte que os unia.

**Música:** Taking Over Me – Evanescence


End file.
